


come be my teacher

by theweirdolurks (thesnapwasbrutal)



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Crushing, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Kinky, Kinky Shit, Like, M/M, Palming, Professors, Shy Tyler Joseph, Smut, Smutty, Teacher Josh Dun, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tysh, Wet Dream, What Have I Done, i might not oops, i'll finish this i swear, joshler - Freeform, joshler smut, oof, pinning, really gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnapwasbrutal/pseuds/theweirdolurks
Summary: "My turn, Professor."





	1. the auditorium

_His apartment was dark, modern and sleek, like something you would see in a movie. Tyler could barely believe he was in there. He felt the older man take his hand and lead him into a different room, his bedroom. Tyler barely had enough time to look around before he felt big hands wrap around his waist and suddenly, he was thrown onto a luscious bed, feeling giddy as he saw the man slowly crawl towards him._

_Having no patience, Tyler wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s shoulders, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. They fought for dominance, but Tyler eventually gave in, enjoying the feeling of someone, for once taking the lead. The two pulled apart, staring into each other’s eyes, and Tyler now realised he was trapped in between the man’s arms. A knee rubbed his manhood underneath his pants as he let out a strained moan._

_Tyler’s breath hitched as he felt a hand snake its way down inside his pants. He let out a small moan as the hand wrapped around his member and slowly moved._

_“Faster…” Tyler breathed out, enjoying the touch of the rough hands._

_His moans became louder and more frequent as the hand increased the speed of its actions and soon Tyler came with his eyes rolling back into his sockets, chanting a name. He slowly came down from his high and looked at the person above him with dilated pupils._

_“My turn, Professor.”_

Tyler shot up from his bed, feeling sweat dripping on his face. Did he just-- Was that…

“No, no, no, no, no…” Tyler whispered as he pulled his bed covers off his body.

Tyler slowly looked down staying as still as possible as he noticed his sticky pants. His face turned an ungodly shade of red as waves of embarrassment came crashing down on him. He buried his face in his pillow and a small whimper made its way out of him.

Tyler jerked his head up to look across the room and let out a sigh of relief. His roommate, Ben, was still sleeping like a baby. His electric-blue hair flopped on his forehead and he had fresh drool on the side of his mouth.

Gross.

He sat there for a few minutes, not believing the situation he was in until he realised he would have to clean up and prepare for his morning lessons. The very thought of going to see his professor made him shudder pleasantly.

_That wasn’t right._

Tyler moved his sluggish body over the edge of his bed and stood up, stretching his back and his body even more. He yawned as he walked to his bathroom, taking off his messed up underwear and turning on the shower.

Tyler stayed under the water for a while, not doing much in his sleepy state, until he finally started cleaning himself. The water was warm and engulfed his body just like the blanket he abandoned just a few minutes ago. Tyler soon moved on to shampooing his hair and smiled when he smelt the aroma that made him purchase the shampoo in the first place.

When he was done, Tyler turned off the water and got out of the shower. He covered his body in his grey towel and dried himself off. Tyler looked at his reflection in his mirror and remembered to brush his teeth. The harsh mint was not pleasant at all, but it was over quickly. A small price to pay for good breath.

Tyler got changed into and walked out of the bathroom, quickly changing his sheets and dumping them in the laundry basket. He didn’t have to worry about them since he usually did the laundry. Tyler turned his head hearing ruffling sheets, seeing Ben stretching from getting out of bed.

“Morning sleepy head.” Tyler teased, walking over to his desk beside his bed, getting his things ready for the day.

“Hi,” Ben said groggily, his voice thick from sleep. He usually was grumpy like this in the morning. “Coffee.” He said, promptly leaving to the kitchen.

Tyler let out an amused sigh and packed his day bag, slinging it over his shoulder before heading to the kitchen as well.

“Benny, don’t you have classes today?” Tyler asked, going to the fridge and taking out the milk. “The same class I’m going to?”

“Hmm?” Ben vocalised, still too grumpy to say anything. He was still waiting for the water to boil and preferred to listen to the calming sound the electric kettle made, rather than Tyler’s annoying voice.

“As in… the class we have in…” Tyler began, checking his watch. “Twenty minutes?”

“Oh… yeah. Psychology with Mr Douche,” Ben said pouring the boiling hot water into a mug, adding the powdered instant coffee, stirring it in slowly, before he took a huge swig before talking. “Don’t you have a crush on him or whatever?”

“It’s not a crush, Ben,” Tyler said drinking his cold milk. “Go change.”

“Stop denying it, you know it’s true.” The blue-haired boy said, already finished with his coffee, walking towards the fridge for water. “You can’t even focus in class cause you’re always making ‘goo-goo’ eyes at him.” He quoted his words as he teased Tyler.

Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, his face heating up. “I do not!” He protested, even though he knew it was true. Tyler would often spend all class staring at his professor. He couldn’t help it, he had a teacher with the body of a Greek god and it wasn’t fair. He could only stare since he didn’t have the courage to talk to him most of the time. Tyler didn’t know how he was even passing with the highest grades.

“Aww~ You ‘wuv’ him!” Ben cooed, walking to Tyler and ruffling his fluffy hair. “My baby boy’s all grown up.” He said sobbing dramatically, flopping on Tyler’s shoulder, making him spill some milk on the floor from the carton in his hands.

“Ben,” Tyler said looking at him sternly. “Get off.”

“Jeez, okay mom,” Ben said getting off Tyler. “You might want to clean that up. I’m not going to do it.” He said shoving multiple tissues in Tyler’s hand with a playful wink.

“Ben, I swear-”

“ _Tyler has a crush. Tyler has a crush…_ ” Ben sang loudly as he walked back to their shared bedroom, probably to change.

Tyler rolled his eyes at his childish behaviour and cleaned up the spill. I mean, he did have a crush, but the whole building didn’t need to know that, especially with that terrible singing. Gosh, Tyler wondered how he wasn’t deaf by now.

“Ben, hurry,” Tyler shouted after a few minutes of waiting for his roommate. “We’re gonna get late for class.”

“Oh, sorry,” Ben said strolling out of the bedroom fully dressed. “I’m making you late for class with ‘lover boy’?” He asked teasingly with air quotes, walking to the door, Tyler getting up and following close behind him.

“Shut up.”

/ / /

As soon Tyler and Ben reached the campus, Ben immediately rushed off to the main office with no explanation, leaving Tyler stranded in the hallways. Tyler didn’t have any friends on-campus, so he decided to go to his psychology classroom.

He walked fast, anticipating to see the man haunting his dreams. When he reached the designated room, he took a deep breath and opened the door, seeing no-one in the classroom except for Professor Dun. There he was, hunched over his desk typing away on his laptop, his hair drooped over his forehead, not even acknowledging the teen.

_Great._

Tyler’s eyes were already on the professor, drinking in his appearance. Mr Duns long-sleeved pink shirt could be considered too tight, it was hugging him in all the right places showing off his muscles which made Tyler let out a shaky exhale. Seeing that most of the professors at his college were female, he wasn’t surprised no one was complaining. Tyler could just see the start of a tattoo on Mr Dun’s arm before it disappeared behind his rolled-up sleeve.

Tyler muttered a quiet ‘good morning sir’ which seemed to startle the Professor.

“Oh, hello.” He said looking up at the blushing student. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in, I was typing up some papers.”

Tyler realised he was still awkwardly standing in the doorway and quickly shuffled to a seat nervously, his face burning as he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

“How was your weekend s-sir?” Tyler asked as he sat down.

“Eventful…” The Professor started, taking off his reading glasses. “I started looking at rescue dogs available for adoption.”

“That’s cool,” Tyler said as he locked eyes with his professor and quickly looked away, burning holes on the floor. Mr Dun quietly chuckled to himself as he observed the blushing boy.

“D-did you meet any doggies you liked?” Tyler timidly asked while fiddling with his fingers.

“There was this one dog, a golden retriever… he has my heart.” Mr Dun said as he shut his laptop. “He was so cute, his golden fur so soft I could pet it all day. He was adorable.” He finished with a sigh.

Tyler nodded, jealousy seeping through him. He couldn’t believe he was envying a dog. That dog would probably receive so much love from Mr Dun, and he would probably see everything. Mr Dun at home, Mr Dun sleeping, Mr Dun changing, Mr Dun showering…

Tyler mentally slapped himself before his train of thought got carried away.

“W-what will you name him?”

The professor looked deep in thought before replying. “Probably something like Douglas. Something dumb like that…” He said as he pondered the thought.

Tyler nodded as the classroom fell into silence. The student’s eyes were glued to the floor as he felt the teacher’s confident gaze on him.

“How was your weekend, Tyler?” Mr Dun asked, his rich, smooth and velvety voice filling Tyler’s ears making him shudder slightly. The sound of his name rolling off his tongue was enough to send the student into panic mode.

The younger took in a deep, laboured breath before he answered. “It was all right, sir.” He said as he twiddled his thumbs. “I-i finished my music presentation.”

“Aren’t all final presentations due next month?” The professor inquired, watching the student shrug shyly. He chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his board marker. “You mean you finished it early?” He asked with disbelief in his tone, cocking his head as he wrote on the board.

“Y-yes…” The student said with his face heating up.

“That’s amazing. I thought a good-looking boy like you would be out living the life of the party.” He said, chuckling as he finished the sentence.

Tyler’s cheeks flushed as he replayed his professor’s sentence again in his head.

_Did he just… Did he call me good-looking? He called me good-looking?!_

Tyler rushed as he struggled to find his reply to the claim. “T-that’s n-not how I spend my time, sir. It’s study 24/7 for me.” He said, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he was.

Mr Dun chuckled, looking over his shoulder for a moment. “No wonder you’re such a good boy.”

Tyler’s cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson. He covered his cheeks with his hands as he took in what the professor had said. Ben chose the perfect moment to burst into the classroom running towards the flushed boy. He took a seat next to Tyler, glancing at his friend.

“Okay, what did I miss.” He started, staring between Tyler and their professor. “And why do you look like a fucking tomato?” He whispered, laughing at his best friends flushed complexion.

“Shut up…” Tyler banged his head on his desk lightly, releasing a small groan for only Ben to hear. “I… I think you were right…” He mumbled, turning to face the grinning boy.

/ / /

“Dude, he said what!?” Ben shouted after their four o’clock class together.

Tyler had tried to not tell Ben throughout the day. Unfortunately, with his nagging and whining throughout their lessons, he gave in and told him what happened. He watched his best friends face light up like a firework as he grinned widely.

Tyler desperately tried to shush Ben as he gathered suspicious and mostly annoyed looks from others as he freaked out. “Will you keep it down…” Tyler said, pulling his best friend’s arm as he led him to a dark and empty supply closet. He put on the light with the switch on the wall.

“He called you a good boy, eh?” Ben said suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows. “Fucking kinky bastard…” he said. He looked over to Tyler and saw him blushing as he re-encountered the memory.

“Shut up…” Tyler said trying to shush his friend. “Keep your voice down… dude, I bet he didn’t mean it like that, anyway.” He mumbled as he stared at the floor.

“Are you kidding me?” Ben said as he looked at Tyler with wide eyes. “When do you say good boy in any normal conversations?” Ben said as he saw Tyler struggle to bring up any conversations. Ben was only met with silence, making him chuckle.

“Dude, the two of you should hook up.” The blue-haired boy said calmly with a sly smirk, earning a shocked gasp from Tyler who furiously shook his head.

“Hell no! Dude!” Tyler said, his voice louder as he leaned on the door and crossed his arms.

“Shut up!!” Ben said as he mocked Tyler who only rolled his eyes and shoved the blue-haired boy lightly.

“Seriously, Ben. He could lose his job… I could lose my scholarship… I don’t want to lose my scholarship and I bet he doesn’t want to lose his job.”

“You’ll lose them… but only if you get caught…” Ben said coyly. “Plus, you’d also lose something else.” He said, laughing as Tyler’s eyebrows raised before he hid his face in his hands.

“Ben!” Tyler whisper-shouted as the other laughed at him. “Can you stop that!”

Ben’s laughter died down after a few long seconds before he spoke up. “We should follow him.”

“W-what?” The brunette gasped, looking at his blue-haired friend with pure confusion as if he was a total and complete idiot, which he was. “You can’t be serious.” He said rolling his eyes before seeing Ben nod his head.

“I am. He’s in the staff room. I saw him enter when I came out of History.” Ben said before opening the closet door. “Let’s go.” He said opening the door for a frozen Tyler, rolling his eyes realising he wouldn’t budge before pulling him out by his arm.

“Y-you can’t be serious,” Tyler said, staggering behind his best friend as they walked to the staff room on the second floor. “Please tell me you’re not serious.” He begged slightly hoping Ben was kidding.

“Nope, Ty.” The blue-haired boy said as they walked up the stairs. “I’m as serious as a heart attack. We’ll just follow him for a bit. See where he goes y’know. I know you can’t say you’re not curious.” He said shrugging his shoulders. “It’s just the usual. Don’t worry,”

Tyler quirked a brow at the other. “Exactly how many times have you done this?” He asked with slight caution, earning a chuckle from Ben.

“I lost count.”

The two reached the second floor, Tyler following Ben as he sat on the benches beside the entrance of the class not far from the staff room. The whole ordeal was ridiculous. Ben didn’t even have to convince Tyler that much before he accepted. He couldn’t lie, though. Ben had a point. Tyler was curious after all, he knew almost nothing about his professor except the fact that he had a PhD in psychology, liked dogs and had a tattoo. Oh, and that his first name was Josh. That was literally it. He wouldn’t hurt anybody if he just followed the man for a bit. It’s not like he could get arrested. _Could he?_

“We can’t get arrested, right?” Tyler asked, watching as Ben thought for a moment before responding.

“I don’t think so…” He said, before nudging his elbow in Tyler’s side lightly with a smile. “Don’t worry. We’ll be like ninjas, masters of stealth.”

Tyler rolled his eyes before smiling at his friend. No matter how weird, annoying and stupid he was, he still enjoyed his company. Ben interrupted Tyler’s thoughts when he nudged him again before pointing at the staff room. Tyler’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Professor Dun walk out the door with a laptop bag slung over his shoulder, smiling as he walked past the two boys before going down the stairs. The two stared at him before Ben stood up abruptly.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked as he started walking in the previous path of their professor, Tyler having no choice but to follow his friend, running as he caught up with Ben.

The two followed the man, keeping their distance but still keeping him in view. Tyler wondered how Ben could be so calm as he fidgeted with his hands and pockets. Maybe it was the fact he did this god knows how many times. _He must be a natural by now_ , Tyler thought. The two followed the man, following him well past the campus before he entered a small coffee shop with little to no people inside. Tyler let out a sigh of disappointment as he looked at Ben.

“Now what?” He asked. “We’re definitely not going in there.”

“Now we wait,” Ben said as he sat at a public bench, Tyler following his actions.

The two sat on the bench for minutes, chatting about the day’s activities and events. They both laughed at each other’s entertaining stories, not noticing how much time had passed. For quite some time they watched the coffee shop before finally seeing Mr Dun walk out. Ben sighed loudly, relieved that the man had finally left. The two boys resumed following the professor, perplexed when they realised they were back at their campus.

Tyler looked at Ben with a quirked brow. “Why is he back here?” He asked as he watched the man enter the building.

Ben shrugged as they too entered the campus, not too far away from the professor. They walked the still crowded halls as they struggled to see the man through the packs of students, bumping into people with annoyed expressions. Ben bumped into a blond-haired girl, making her drop her books before he reached down to pick them up. Tyler stopped as he watched Ben make a slightly flirty yet friendly conversation with the girl. The brunette sighed annoyed as he realised that after picking up her books, Ben had stopped to chat with her. Tyler realised that he knew her. He was once partnered up with her for a calculus project and she was absolutely no help whatsoever, but she still took credit for everything. Tyler didn’t like her. _At all_.

“Hey, Nicole,” Tyler said through gritted teeth, trying his best not to be rude, no matter how he disliked her. “Ben, let’s go,” Tyler said, watching annoyed when Ben waved him off, before running his hand through his electric blue hair and smiling at Nicole.

“W-wait a minute… Y-you can go on.” He said distracted as Nicole smiled at him. “I-i’ll catch up later.”

Tyler rolled his eyes as he turned around, leaving Ben with Nicole as he struggled to find Mr dun through the crowd. Tyler tiptoed as he looked through the crowd, his eyes widening as he spotted the professor about to go down the stairs. The brunette shifted his way through the students, catching up with the professor before stopping at a safe distance, watching the older disappear as he went down the stairs.

Tyler took a deep breath as he went down the stairs after waiting for some time. His eyes widened when he saw the floor was empty. He walked down the hallway, wondering when professor Dun could have gone. He couldn’t have gone back up the stairs—Tyler would have seen him.

 _This would be better with Ben here_ , Tyler said in his head gazing at the floor before he heard the auditorium door at the end of the hall open and close. Tyler walked to the door, peeking through the little window at the top seeing the huge lecture room hall. It was empty, and Tyler thought he wouldn’t be noticed if he entered quietly.

Tyler reached the handle, slowly opening the door as soundlessly as he could. As he entered her turned around to stop the door from banging, letting out a relieved breath when the door closed. Tyler slowly turned around looking around, seeing all the seats empty. He slowly walked to the bottom of the room, confusion taking a hold of his features as he saw no-one inside. Tyler furrowed as he set down his bag on the large desk. He looked at the large old chalkboard, which was wiped clean of writing of any kind. He ran his finger on the board as he felt the grainy texture. His eye caught a yellow piece of chalk before he took it in his hand and drew a small cute smiley face, smiling at it when he finished.

“You have a nice smile.”

Tyler’s blood ran cold when he heard the awfully familiar voice behind his back. He quickly turned around before his back hit the chalkboard on the wall, his breath knocked out of his lungs. The person who had swiftly pinned him was none other than the very reason he was here.

_Professor Dun._

“Tyler… were you following me?” Josh said, a small smirk on his face as he watched the wide-eyed student. The professor wasn’t stupid. The few times he turned around he could see Tyler and his friend following him. He found it amusing and slightly… cute. The professor had had quite a few admirers, but none of them were as adorable as the student he had pinned to the wall. He leaned into Tyler, his breath tickling his neck. Tyler’s breathing was laboured and his cheeks flushed rose with his heart beating wildly. The professor couldn’t help but think he looked so helpless, caged in between his arms.

“Um… no sir…” The student said, lying through his teeth. His cheeks instantly flushed red due to the fact he almost never lies, and when he did, it was obvious. The older man could immediately tell as he let out a small chuckle, before he wedged his thigh in between Tyler’s legs, resulting in Tyler letting out a small moan. The students face darkened to a deep crimson as he avoided the other’s predatory gaze. His breathing stuttered as he could feel his professors breath against his face as he got closer. The brunette fluttered his eyes shut and open, his body overreacting.

“Don’t lie…” Josh said as he gently rubbed Tylers growing erection with his knee, watching as the younger struggled to hold back his moans and whimpers. “Good boys like you don’t lie, Tyler…”

“I—I’m… I’m sorry…” Tyler breathed out, embarrassed. He didn’t want to disappoint his professor. Josh suddenly started palming the boy, replacing his knee with his hand, making Tyler let out a shy moan. The professor had an evil smirk on his face as he watched Tyler intently, watching as he shut his eyes, caught up in the pleasure. He was loving his small shy melodious moans escaped his mouth as he forgot to hold back.

Tyler was losing himself in the moment as he let his head fall back to hit the wall, slowly forgetting who he was with. All of a sudden, Josh pulled his hand away, making the younger let out a whimper. Tyler opened his eyes confused from the sudden change to see professor Dun smirking at him.

“You’re cute, Tyler,” Josh whispered in a playful manner, before pulling his head away. “I’ll see you in class.” He said with a wink, moving his body from Tyler’s, walking away and leaving the hall.

Tyler was left a blushing mess with a hard-on, left to wonder what the fuck just happened.

/ / /

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Tyler!” Ben yelled out when the two were in their apartment. Tyler had waited to tell him because of his reaction. As he suspected, it was loud as hell.

Tyler refrained from telling his blue-haired friend. He left the auditorium with an extremely red face, and avoided ever question Ben threw at him. He waited until they both reached their apartment before he told Ben. They were sitting cross-legged on Ben’s bed, Tyler having his head in his hands and the other bouncing excitedly from the news.

“Ben…” Tyler muttered, as he looked up slightly to see Ben smirking at him. “I-I… I can’t even.”

“I was so right.” Ben said as he fell back on the bed giggling like a schoolgirl. Tyler could say Ben was even more exited than he was. “We should have bet money on it!” He said with a laugh, Tyler rolling his eyes. Ben quickly sat up with a wild smile. “Okay, okay. I bet by… let’s say… tomorrow, you two will kiss.”

“Ben…” Tyler groaned.

“Come on. Just ten bucks.” The blue-haired boy said, holding out his hand for Tyler to shake. “Please?”

Tyler rolled his eyes before he reluctantly shook Ben’s hand. “This is stupid. Nothing will happen, dude.” He said getting off the bed and walking to his own. “You’ll be giving me the ten bucks.”

“We’ll see…” Ben sing-songed with a grin.


	2. the classroom

Tyler awoke to his buzzing alarm. 

He rolled to his side as he put it off, sitting up in his bed. He let out a yawn as he stretched, looking over to Ben, seeing him sprawled out on his bed with his sheets on the floor. Tyler shook his head before slowly getting out of bed. He thanked the lord he didn’t have the same incident as yesterday.

Tyler stretched some more before walking into the bathroom, stripping himself off his sweatpants and running a warm shower. The hot water hit his skin, as he let out a sigh. He closed his eyes, enjoying the stream of water. The tension from his muscles left his body as he stayed in the shower, for at least five minutes, before he got out.

He wrapped himself in his grey towel as he stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection for a bit. He watched as his own cheeks heated up from remembering yesterdays events. He couldn’t believe that _that_ had happened. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. Everything was so bizarre it felt like a dream, but the memory of his hands on the brunette was real. It was so real he couldn’t deny it. Tyler wondered how on earth he would be able to face the professor before he turned into a puddle of hot goo. 

Tyler shook his head slightly, brushing his teeth as he tried to tell himself that it wouldn’t happen again, that it was probably a one-time thing. Nothing would happen.The brunette got dressed in a green turtle neck with brown pants, walking out of the bathroom to see Ben rolling out of bed, his hair messy. 

“Morning, Benny.” Tyler cheerfully said as his roommate walked out to the kitchen without a word.The brunette sighed with a smile as he prepared his things like the day before. Oh lord, the day before… 

_Just a one-time thing._

Tyler felt butterflies in his stomach as he remembered how his professor had pinned him to the wall. The way his voice sounded in his ears, his name rolling smoothly off his tongue with his velvety voice. The way he made his breath stutter. Tyler gasped as he shook his head, telling himself to stop it. He was getting excited over nothing.

_Simply nothing._

Tyler walked out of the bedroom with his bag, heading to the kitchen where he saw Ben slouched lazily next to the hot water boiler.Tyler walked past him as he opened the fridge, looking for the milk. He grabbed the carton as soon as he saw it, opening it and drinking straight out of it.

Ben made a sound of annoyance as he looked at his friend. “Dude, I know I’m lactose intolerant, but you can’t… you can’t fucking do that…” He said, grumbling when he saw Tyler flip him off. “It’s _incredibly_ unhygienic you neanderthal.”

“Leave me alone,” Tyler said as he put back the carton, closing the fridge. “Ben?”

The blue-haired friend jerked his head up when he heard Tyler's nervous tone. “What’s up?” He asked carefully, concerned.

“I… ‘m kinda scared.” The brunette said as he walked towards Ben slowly, his eyes on the floor. “I have psychology today… last period…”

“Bring a condom, pack some lube,” Ben said casually with a small smirk, sipping on his hot coffee. “Be safe, I guess.”

Tyler's jaw slightly dropped at his friend's words, his cheeks instantly heating up as he slapped his shoulder, _hard_. “Ben! You idiot… I’m serious!”

“So am I!” He said with a chuckle.

“Get your mind out of the gutter!”

Ben smiled tiredly at Tyler, placing one hand on his shoulder. “Dude, be more chill.” He said as he made eye contact with Tyler. “You’ll be fine. Trust me.” Ben winked at him, watching as a smile graced Tyler’s features before he rolled his eyes. 

“You suck.”

“And I swallow.”

“Gross, dude,” Tyler said slapping his hand. “You should get ready, Ben,” Tyler mumbled still smiling at his friend. “I know you’re not a morning person, but I don’t wanna get late.”

“Fine, fine.” Ben sighed as he walked to the bedroom, coming out a few minutes later.

The two walked to the campus in the autumn air. This time they both had History together, so they made their way to the classroom, Ben sticking with Tyler for once. They walked up to the second floor, walking past the staff room and into their History classroom. The room had a few students in it, and Ben rushed to a boy hunched over one of the desks. Ben tapped his shoulder, startling the boy before he smiled at him. Ben sat next to him, the two making conversation. 

The brunette sighed as he found a seat. Ben had friends everywhere he walked, sometimes making Tyler jealous. He could never make any friends with the way he was so shy, and for that, he wished he could be more like Ben. Ben could always talk to people, no matter what he was doing or saying, making the brunette envy him. For heaven sakes, Tyler could hardly order a meal when he went out, he would always stutter and blush like a madman.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to think about something else. His mind immediately gravitated to the idea of his psychology professor. Oh, the way his shirts hugged his body, leaving nothing to his imagination. Tyler let out a shaky breath as begged his mind not to get carried away, not to imagine his own hands threading through the man’s chestnut hair, digging into his scalp… his chocolate brown eyes gazing at him… not to imagine the way he easily overpowered Tyler.

Tyler flinched, opening his eyes to the session bell ringing. He always hated the bell. All other campuses didn’t have one but theirs did. Tyler shook his head as he sighed, taking out his insanely expensive textbook.

The day went on by dreadfully slowly, each lesson boring Tyler out of his mind, with the brunette feeling like his brains were slowly seeping out of his ears. He wished he could just finish the day then and there as he and Ben walked to his psychology classroom. Poor Tyler was chewing away at the inside of his cheek, already tasting blood. Why was he so… sacred? No matter how his body wanted to, Tyler couldn’t face the man. He just couldn’t calm down as a nervous tremble went down his spine.

“…Tyler?” Ben said as they stopped beside the classroom. Tyler jerked his head up from staring at the floor as he snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Ben innocently. “What did I just say?” The blue-haired boy asked irritated, glaring at Tyler as he crossed his arms.

Tyler didn’t even know Ben was talking while they walked as he was absorbed in his head. “…L-live long and prosper?” He said, it coming out as a question. Ben gave the brunette a small look of disbelief. 

“Really?” Ben asked a smile forming on his face, failing to hide his amusement. “Star Wars?”

“I-it’s Star Trek, actually,” Tyler said with a cheeky smile and a Vulcan salute, as he tried to hide his nervousness.

“Whatever… nerd.” Ben said with a sigh glancing at Tyler. “Okay. I know you like this guy… and I know that I encouraged you to go get some, and you still can. But just don’t be afraid to back away if he comes on a little too strong. O-or if he pressures you to do anything you don’t want to do. Don’t feel obliged to do anything with the man if you’re not comfortable with it.” He said, his words speeding up.

“Ben, I’ll be fine…” Tyler said with a roll of his eyes. 

“No. Listen.” The blue-haired boy said as he looked the brunette in the eye. “I… I don’t want you to get hurt Tyler. You’re my one and only true friend, so be careful or—“

“I-it’s okay, Benny,” Tyler said as he nudged the other. Ben was always one to mask his emotions with humour. It was really rare to see him being so genuine… and protective. “I… I’ll be okay.” He said with a shaky breath, smiling at Ben before he entered the classroom.

Tyler’s cheeks turned a slight pink as he saw that once again, he was the only person in the classroom. Except for professor Dun, of course, who was sitting at his desk, shifting through multiple papers. He was dressed in a light blue button-up shirt, clinging to his body in just the right way. It was as if he purposely bought his shirts a size down. He was wearing his black frame glasses, and Tyler couldn’t lie, they made him look _great_. He knew the teacher only wore them when he was reading, but Tyler couldn’t help but think how he would look if he were—— 

The boy's eyes widened as he saw the older glance at him, a knowing smirk appearing on his features. 

_Shit._

Tyler realised while he was staring at the teacher, his feet were glued to the floor. With a furious blush colouring his cheeks, he rushed to the same seat he always sat at. He took interest in the dark brown wood of professor Dun’s desk. Tyler couldn’t stop himself as he imagined himself pressed up with his back against the desk with Mr Dun hovering over him. Shocked by his mind, he darted his eyes around the room. He couldn’t help it. It was as if he didn’t have control over his own mind as he thought inappropriate thoughts of the man before him.

“Afternoon, Tyler.” The professor spoke, making the student shudder at the sound of his name enriched in his lush, confident voice, which didn’t help him _at all_. 

Tyler tried his best to compose himself before answering. “I— um… G-good…H-hello, s-sir.” He mumbled, cringing slightly at the sound of his shaky voice. He looked up slightly to see the professor watching him like a hawk, with his pink lips curved slightly. Tyler wondered how they would feel against his own… How professor Dun would kiss him. Would it be fast and ravenous, hunger flowing through them both? Or would it be soft and passionate, as they savoured the moment their lips touched? Maybe… Quick and hasty? Long and lusty?

The student's cheeks flushed a light pink as he adverted his eyes from professor Dun, wondering why he couldn’t stop thinking about him in ways he shouldn’t. It wasn’t right. Maybe having the man right in front of him worsened his condition, doubled it— no, tripled it even… but Tyler couldn’t say he _truly_ hated it.

“Tongue-tied, are we?” The professor looked back down at his papers with a teasing quirk of his eyebrows, startling Tyler out of his thoughts. The man knew what was happening, he hadn’t studied psychology for over ten years not to know that the student had a more than an unhealthy infatuation with him. He had seen it since day one, the brunettes body language; shy yet inviting, closed off to everyone yet only open to him… which managed to capture his interest. “You don’t have to be so nervous around me, Tyler.” 

The brunette gulped as he heard his name fall from his lips for the second time, trying not to flutter his eyes shut to enjoy the sound. It was like music to his ears, fuck— every word that left his perfect mouth was an aria of symphonies. He couldn’t speak, his voice was caught in his throat.

“You could always just call me Josh.” The professor proposed with a slightly suggestive tone to his voice, peering from his documents to see the student's eyes widen and his face burn up. 

Tyler’s head went haywire as he tried to wrap his head around his request. Was he actually serious? He knew calling his professor by his first name would be crossing the fine line between teacher and student. The thing that bothered him is that… he kinda… wanted to do it. He wanted to cross the line. 

What about the auditorium..? 

_This was different._

The student summoned all his existent courage and found his voice before speaking.

“I… Alright, Josh…” Tyler said as confidently as he could, holding eye contact with Mr Dun— no, Josh, for as long as he could. The brunette could swear he saw the professor shudder when he said his name, but he moved past it. 

The two gazed at each other, startled when the door opened to two laughing students. The professor calmly picked his papers and resumed reading them, unlike Tyler who jumped a bit as he jerked his head to the floor, his confidence draining away at the sight of the two girls. 

They entered the classroom and made a fast beeline straight to professor Dun’s desk, laughing and giggling with each other as they attempted to make advancements on the teacher. Tyler quietly sighed, as he watched the scene unravel before him, annoyed as he saw one of the girls sit on his desk and flaunt her large chest while twirling her hair blonde fake hair seductively. She even dared to arch her back as she laughed loudly at something her friend said, while the professor desperately tried to focus on his papers.

The brunette glanced back at the floor, accepting that eventually, the professor would fall for her and end up with her, not him. She was rather pretty after all. He wouldn’t be surprised is the sight of her erased everything that happened between the two. Tyler sighed before a loud gasp caught his attention. He saw Mr Dun murmur something inaudible to the girl with furrowed brows, Tyler’s eyes widening as he saw the girl’s face turn an unholy shade of red before retreating to the back of the class embarrassed, her friend following right behind her. 

The brunette turned his head to Josh who smiled and shrugged weakly at him. Tyler wondered what he could have said.

Soon enough more students flooded the room, filling it with noisy chatter before the shrill bell cut through the noise. The room fell silent as they saw the professor stand up and turn his back to the class, writing the topic of discussion for the day on the board.

_Fuck— this is just so fucking convenient…_

Tyler pleaded with himself as he desperately struggled not to look at… look at _Josh_ … because his back muscles were slightly visible through his shirt, all the ripples and grooves were there for all eyes to see. Tyler’s eyes slowly drifted south as he glanced at his butt… he wanted to stop staring…but it was so defined and perfect… he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t control it. Tyler jerked his head away when Mr Dun turned back to face the class.

On the board in neat block letters read the psychology of lust.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

It was as if the world simply hated Tyler. 

The professor walked in front of his desk crossing his arms, leaning on it as he glanced at the class. The energy of the room shifted as soon as everyone realised what the next hour and thirty minutes would be. Some students sighed and rolled their eyes as others giggled with their friends, but none were as shocked as Tyler. 

“Now, this might seem like a silly topic to some of you,” the professor started glancing at the laughing kids who quieted at his gaze. “But I assure you, I will be taking this seriously, just as I expect all of you to do so.” His tone was authoritative as the class provided their full attention towards him.

Tyler could hardly look at the professor, he was just so overwhelmed. He looked down at his desk as he fiddled with his fingers. He wondered if the professor could tell what was happening just by looking at him. 

Was the inner turmoil he was experiencing obvious?

“Lust is a thing we’re all familiar with. We experience it when we want objects, money, a new job, but the most common is when you sexually desire someone.” Mr Dun said, his voice ringing through the classroom. 

_Oh, God this was actually happening._ Tyler thought as he watched the man from his seat as he started pacing, explaining the term and definition. Not like Tyler was paying attention, oh no. His eyes were locked onto the professor's body, trying his best not to ogle him. 

“Lust is the thing that drives you towards a person, sometimes making you throw out all rational thoughts. It’s when you have fantasies about someone, most of the time sexual. It depends on how you lust for someone that defines whether it’s moral or immoral.”

What Tyler was doing was defiantly immoral. No doubt. Or, at least, that’s what he thought. 

“For example… let’s say married couples. They end up cheating on their significant other because they already have someone to lust for that is in their reach, therefore making it pointless. They then move on to someone they see as a challenge, most often another married couple, who are having the same issues. Incredibly immoral, if you ask me.” He said, receiving a hum from the class as they agreed.

Tyler stayed silent as he stared at his own hands which were clasped together tightly in front of him. He hated his mind for doing this to him. He simply couldn’t concentrate on anything. Anything except his professor. His ears burned as he jerked his head up, willing- pleading with himself to listen. 

“But on the other hand, let’s say it’s two perfectly normal people, lusting after each other. It isn’t butterflies in their stomachs when they see each other, oh no. It’s as if they can’t stop all inappropriate thoughts at the sight of them…” 

Tyler swore he saw the professor glance at him. His voice was just as intoxicating to the student. He just… couldn’t stop. He couldn’t focus on anything else except _Josh._

“All the chemicals, endorphins rushing to their brain tells them nothing but to desire… It can become quite difficult sometimes, as the will to pursue can outweigh the will to focus.” The professor said, walking back to his chair, looking over at the class, resting his head on his hand. 

“It’s an incredibly complex thing, don’t you agree?” He asked the class as some students nodded, others agreeing verbally.

The brunette simply stared at the man, lost in his head. 

How was this happening? How did Tyler get into this whole mess?

“Tyler?” The professor asked tilting his head slightly. The student blinked his eyes rapidly, his face warming up. _Was he… teasing him?_ Students laughed at Tyler's bashful behaviour, making the students face redden as he struggled to reply.

“O-oh— Um… y-yes, sir.” Tyler said as he wished he could disappear off the fucking face of the earth. He saw the professor chuckle to himself before he stood up, writing on the board.

“Now, you will be writing an essay on this, not leaving out the chemical process and, of course, an example.”

Tyler wished he could simply die then and now. He couldn’t hear their final psychology assignment, as he was preoccupied with wishing his _immediate_ death. Why did he have to be an easy blusher? Why did he have to be so shy? Why was he just so…

Tyler jumped slightly in his seat as the bell rang. He hated that bell so much. Students were already filing out, exited to have finished their final class for the day, leaving Tyler alone. The brunette quickly got up as he swung his bag over his shoulder, hastily heading towards the door before coming to a halt at the sound of _his_ voice. Oh, god. He really needed to stop speaking altogether. 

“Do you have a second?” His golden voice rang. “Oh, and close the door, Ty.” 

_Well, that was new._

Tyler closed the door, before turning to see his professor motioning a chair. 

_This was bad._

“Are you alright, Tyler?” The professor asked as the student followed his instructions and sat back down nervously, wondering why he got held back. 

_What was happening?_

“Um… y-yes sir.” The brunette said carefully, still processing the situation he was put in.

Professor Dun, still seated, motioned the student to bring his chair closer, watching as he did. He then crossed his arms and leaned back, looking at the student who squirmed under his gaze. “It just seemed like you were… _distracted_ …”

Tyler breath caught in his throat and he racked up any reasonable excuse. “U-um… I’m fine, s-sir. Just a little… light-headed…” As if on cue, Tyler’s cheeks heated up.

A chuckle sounded from the teacher as Tyler shifted in his chair, his shirt suddenly feeling too tight and stuffy. The professor stared at the student for a while, before standing and walking to the door, his footsteps echoing in the classroom.

He locked the door, before sitting back down, undoing his first button and exposing the clear skin of his collarbones.“Do I… distract you, Tyler?” He asked gently rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, his tattoo on half display.

Tyler took in a shaky breath. His heart was beating fast as he forced himself to look at anywhere. Anywhere except at the glorious man before him. Anywhere except his professor. Of course, Tyler was only human. Looking up he locked eyes with his professor, before letting them lower to his neck, then to his wide shoulders, then to his arms…He allowed himself to indulge- just this once.

“Tyler-“ His eyes snapped back to his. “Answer the question.”

He knew the answer (yes, obviously). 

Why lie?

“…Yes.” Tyler looked the professor straight in the eye, seeing a small gleam in his mocha eyes. 

The silence in the room was still, as none of them backed down as they stared straight into each other's souls. Tyler was the first to tear his gaze away feeling the teacher smirk at him. 

The professor stood up, walked around his desk and sat _right in front of Tyler,_ leaving a small space between the two. 

The brunette nervously swallowed as he looked up at the professor, feeling his heart nearly beat out his chest. Josh met his eyes and offered him a small smile which had a demolishing effect on the student.

_This was too much._

Yet at the same time.

_This was too little._

Deciding to take a risk, Tyler stood up and made the gap smaller, leaning into the teacher carefully watching his for any shift in his body language.

“I do find you…quite distracting.” Tyler said slowly, feeling the professor's hands fall on his back, inching him closer.

“Is that so?” Josh said, his voice lowering as he watched Tyler intently. 

“I… I just can’t help it, sir,” Tyler said innocently, gasping lightly as he felt the teacher's grip tighten.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Josh teased slightly, gazing as Tyler was shyly biting his lower lip. He moved one hand from Tyler’s back and slowly lifted it to use his thumb to part Tylers pink lips. 

The younger let out a laboured breath as he watched his professor stare at his lips, with an undecipherable expression on his face.

_Would they kiss?_

The professor let his lower lip go, dropping his hands to Tyler’s waist and pulling his closer, smirking slightly at him when he heard the student’s almost silent moan. 

The two stared at each other for a moment, before the braver of the two closed the gap.

Tyler’s mouth opened in surprise as he tried to fathom what was happening.

_His professor is kissing him._

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds as Josh pulled away sensing Tyler’s hesitation.

_His professor was kissing him._

The gap was closed by Tyler this time with newfound eagerness. He felt the older smile into the kiss as he nipped gently on Tyler’s plush bottom lip.The student couldn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling. This was really-Oh god. He smelt so good. Tyler slowly ran his hands through his professor’s soft locks as he stifled a moan, gasping as he felt Josh’s tongue start to explore his mouth. 

Tyler knew he was inexperienced, but it didn’t discourage him as he kept up with his professor, following his lead. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around him, gasping as he felt Josh turning the two of them. Tyler was now seated on the desk with his professor in-between his legs. This was amazing- he couldn’t believe it. The two separated to breath, hot air mixing together. They rejoined just as quick with just as much intensity. 

Tyler let out a shy moan when he felt Josh run his hands through his brunette hair.

“Shh…” Josh said separating from the student and glancing at the classroom door. “We have to be quiet, Ty.” He said before rejoining their lips.

Tyler’s blood rushed as he suddenly remembered that they were still on campus and could be caught. Anyone with a key to the door could walk in, and the thought fascinated Tyler to his core.

The student moaned quietly into Josh’s mouth before they separated, their foreheads touching as the stared at each other. 

“That… that was nice…” Tyler whispered with a timid smile, earning a chuckle from his professor.

“Understatement of the year, Tyler.” 

⋅* ⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅* ⋅

“Ben, I hate him,” Tyler said flopping down on his bed while Ben laughed wildly from his. 

“Come on, Tyler…” The blue-haired boy said as he walked to his flustered friend. “I’m sure it was just a coincidence.”

“A coincidence?” Tyler sat up as he stared at Ben angrily. “Ben, I swear he was screwing with me,” Tyler said with a weak groan as he flopped back hopelessly. “He waited before everyone was gone, and for Christ's sake, I nearly had a heart attack.” The brunette said, watching his friend walk to him. “The bastard fucking told me to call him… _josh_ …” He said with a groan, before gasping quietly, realising what he said _to ben_. 

Ben sighed as he sat on Tyler’s bed, a wicked smile captured his features. “What happened, Tyler.” He said, poking the brunette in the chest who out a dreadfully exaggerated sigh. 

“…h-he asked me to stay behind ‘cause he wanted to _have a chat_. ” Tyler said before stopping and letting out a dreadful groan. “I should’ve known, Ben. I’m smarter than that, yet I fell into his stupid trap…”

Ben chuckled at his friend, poking him again. “Tell me what happened, Ty. You’re not avoiding this.” He said, shifting so he was laying next to Tyler, staring up at their ceiling. 

“I’ll tell you, just… just don’t act stupid.” Tyler said turning to face his blue-haired friend. 

Ben made a small face at the brunette before nodding his head. “Fine.”

Tyler turned back to the ceiling, taking a deep breath before confiding in his best friend. “…he… he kissed me.”

He wouldn’t tell ben it was the other way around.

Ben could have been wearing hearing aids and he still wouldn’t have heard what Tyler said. “What?” He asked inching closer to Tyler, ready just in case he mumbled again.

“For heavens sakes, Ben,”Tyler said with a weak smile, turning completely to face Ben, who was staring at him directly. “He. Kissed. Me.”

The silence between the two was almost deafening before Ben let out an obnoxious snort.

“H-he kissed you?!” He said with a child-like giggle, rolling on his sides as Tyler glanced at him disappointed.

“You’re being stupid, Ben.” The brunette deadpanned, completely unamused.

“I-I just can’t… help it…” He continued, running out of breath as he laughed. 

“Ben, please,” Tyler said weakly, making the grin on his friends face slowly disappear. “This has never happened to me. I’m a twenty-two-year-old with little to no sexual experience. I have no idea what to do…” The brunette said before his eyes widened. “T-that is if a-anything happens…” He watched Ben take a deep breath before speaking.

“Okay. Tyler, let’s get this straight. Of course, something will happen because the man _clearly_ wants you. It’s all up to _you_ if _you_ want it.” Ben said as he pondered for a moment, sitting up to think. “Alright… we know the man has a strong resolve as seen in the auditorium, so all you need to find a way to break it. Give him an obvious sign. Be more confident.” He said before turning to Tyler suddenly, scaring him a little. “Oh, Maybe do the ‘oops, I dropped my pen’ trick, it always works… and you could wear those ridiculously tight leather pants I got you…” He said with a laugh when he saw his friend flush. 

“…Ben?”

“Hmm?” 

“You suck.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know...


End file.
